Alpha v0.04
Version v0.04 Changelog 'Inhalte und Verbesserungen:' *Neues K.I. (Künstliche Intelligenz) Verhalten. Mutanten werden Tagsüber nachhause gehen um zu schlafen, und haben andere Laufwege/Routen. *Verzerrte (Distorted) Mutanten können nun mit gewöhnlichen Waffen getötet werden. *Verzerrte Mutanten sind nun gefährlicher, sowie tödlicher im Kampf und haben nun mehr Aktionen/Angriffe. *Bessere Raumbeleuchtung. Bäume und große Objekte werfen einen Unscharfen Schatten / reflektieren unscharf das Sonnenlicht. (Original: Trees and large objects diffusely occlude skylight.) (Experimentell) '' *Das Pause Menü pausiert das Spiel jetzt auch. *Gegner benutzen Steine jetzt häufiger, um den Spieler mit einem Sprungangriff an zu greifen. *Neuer weiblicher Gegnertyp hinzugefügt. *Bessere Verteilung der Gegner auf der Welt. *Die Bank funktioniert jetzt, und der Spieler kann sich auf sie setzen, um Energie neu auf zu tanken, oder den Sonnenuntergang an zu sehen. *Den Axtschaden an Gegnern erhöht. *Mehr variationen der Weiblichen Gegner Modelle, ein prozentuales Brust-Größen System wurde eingefügt. *Verbesserte Hasen / Echsen Verteilung, und eine verbesserte CPU Performance. *Verbessertes Aussehen von Himmel und Sonne. *Verbessertes Licht in Dead Cave und Cave 2. *Bessere Höhlen und Felsen Texturen. *Dead Cave prop Fixes und einige falsch platzierte Felsen wurden entfernt. *Verbesserte Ladezeiten, und eine prozentuale Anzeige wurde hinzugefügt. *Die Hunger Anzeige bekam einen Re-Balance. *Besserer Höhlenboden mit fließendem Wasser und verbesserten Texturen. *Gegner werden jetzt kleinere Objekte aus dem Weg drücken, anstatt an ihnen hängen zu bleiben. *Tote Haie haben nun eine Ragdoll-Engine. 'Bugs:''' *Der Bug durch den der Regensound, auch nachdem der Regen aufgehört hatte, weiter lief, wurde behoben. *Der Bug durch den angefangene Strukturen / Bauten, nach dem laden des Spiels, nicht zuende gebaut werden konnten, wurde behoben. *Das verschwinden von Tieren, im Normalen und Veganen Modus, wurde behoben. *Der Bug durch den man, selbst im Pausemenü, noch die Signalfeuer Waffe, und andere Waffen, benutzen konnte, wurde behoben. *Die zufällige Position der Jacht, wird nun nicht mehr durch das Speichern verloren, und sie ist selbst nach dem Speichern noch an der selben Stelle. *Der Bug durch den alle Effigies beim laden zu Arm-Effigies wurden, wurde behoben. *Fixed E to add icon showing up if holding a rock or stick even if items not needed in building *Der Bug durch den man das tropfen von Wasser, welches man in den Höhlen hört, selbst außerhalb der Höhle gehört hatte, wurde behoben. *Bug behoben durch den Fische außerhalb der Teiche, nahe der Klippen, geschwommen sind. *Fixed fullness always starting at half when loading a saved game *Das teilweise komplette Fehlen von Mondlicht, wurde behoben. *Fehler behoben durch den Wegmarker verschwunden sind, wenn man ein Spiel geladen hatte. *Die Fehlende kollision des Daches des Hauses, wurde behoben. *Das weg fliegen von Spielern nach dem zerhauen/zerstückeln von Leichen wurde behoben. *Der Regen-Effigie effekt sollte jetzt funktionieren und nach einer weile ausklinken. *Kannibalen die in Dörfern spawnen, sollten nicht mehr "poppen" wenn sie aufwachen. *Fehler behoben, durch den das unheimliche weibliche Modell, den Spieler teilweise beim Angriff, nicht getroffen hate. *Fehler behoben, durch den das landen eines Vogels auf der Hand, die Axt funktionsunfähig gemacht hatte. *Fehler behoben, durch den die Icons der Köpfe und Beine, als Arme angezeigt wurden. Offizieller Changelog --> http://steamcommunity.com/games/242760/announcements/detail/255894804590231233 Kategorie:Versionen Kategorie:Alpha